Orthopaedic implants or prostheses are implanted into patients by orthopaedic surgeons to, for example, correct or otherwise alleviate bone and/or soft tissue loss, trauma damage, and/or deformation of the bone(s) of the patients. Some orthopaedic prostheses include one or more sensors for detecting or measuring various effects or forces acting on the orthopaedic prostheses and/or the surrounding environment. After initial implantation, it is often desirable to periodically monitor the implant sensor data particularly when the patient is experiencing problems with the orthopaedic prosthesis. However, even when the patient is experiencing an ongoing problem with an orthopaedic prosthesis, the patient must typically schedule an appointment for examination by the orthopaedic surgeon or other healthcare provider in their office or hospital. As such, there is often a delay between the time that the patient is first aware of the problem and the scheduled appointment. Such a delay may reduce the effectiveness of the medical analysis of the orthopaedic prosthesis. For example, the problem may be intermittent and may not be observable at the time of the appointment and/or may change over time. In addition, the patient may be experiencing discomfort during the delay making prompt medical analysis of the orthopaedic prosthesis desirable.